Domination
by wulancho95
Summary: "Trick or Treat?" Taehyung masih terlalu waras untuk menerima dominansi Jungkook-nya. Mimpi paling buruk dengan pacarnya yang mencoba dewasa [BTS. Vkook/Taekook. BL. Oneshot. collab with Chandelight]
A fanfiction!

Title : Domination

Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God and this fict belong to me and Chandelight

Summary : " _Trick or Treat_?" Taehyung masih terlalu waras untuk menerima dominansi Jungkook-nya. Mimpi paling buruk dengan pacarnya yang mencoba dewasa.

* * *

.

.

.

Minggu pagi itu waktunya pacaran, sebagaimana yang dilakukan Jungkook dan Taehyung kala itu. Pantat menimpa karpet bulu, mangkuk nasi dalam telapak tangan, dan kartun minggu pagi menyala dalam kotak lebar nan tipis bernama televisi. Tipe pacaran mereka itu sehat, sehat dalam keuangan karena kencan mereka tidak harus keluar rumah dan keluar uang banyak.

Dalam suapan terakhirnya Jungkook baru ingat sesuatu.

" _Hyung,_ umurku sudah dua puluh, ngomong-ngomong."

Taehyung masih fokus dengan kartunnya, mengabaikan Jungkook yang kini mencebik kesal kearahnya. Lalu melayanglah siku kekasihnya pada pinggangnya yang hanya dilindungi tulang dan kulit.

"Sakit, sayangku!" bibir Taehyung ikut mencebik. Ya ampun, mereka bukan duel _aegyo_.

"Perhatikan aku." Jungkook menggeser duduknya menjadi menghadap pada kekasihnya, memberikan akses penuh Taehyung untuk bisa menatap wajahnya secara jelas.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum perasaan tak nyaman melingkupi pikiran Taehyung. Ini semacam...berada dalam rumah hantu yang terkenal sedunia. Tapi serius, Taehyung punya firasat aneh tentang apa yang akan Jungkook bahas sebentar lagi.

"Umurku sudah dua puluh." ulang Jungkook. "Itu berarti aku sudah dewasa 'kan, _hyung_ ?"

Jungkook mendapat anggukan ragu-ragu dari pemuda dihadapannya. Kemudian Jungkook berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum pacarnya itu mendahului dengan kalimat mengejutkan.

"Jadi apa ? Kau ingin kita melakukan _itu_?" mesum sekali, tentu saja, 'kan Taehyung.

"Arggh ! Sayangku itu sakit, demi Tuhan !" Taehyung menggeram akibat cubitan pacarnya di pinggang. Astaga, pinggangnya harus mendapat perawatan sebentar lagi.

Sungguh, Jungkook tak habis pikir kalau Taehyung akan mengartikan ucapannya sejauh itu. Mungkin Jimin atau Namjoon punya peran besar dalam peningkatan kadar kemesuman dalam otak Taehyung beberapa bulan terakhir. Harusnya ia mengawasi teman-teman Taehyung yang bisa saja membawa dampak buruk untuk pacarnya itu.

Ah, ya ampun, Jungkook kehilangan kalimatnya.

Suara Jungkook berubah mendayu, seraya jemari putihnya menyusuri pundak Taehyung yang berlapis _sleeveless_ putih dengan berbagai umpatan dalam bentuk tulisan menghiasi bagian depannya.

"Aku juga laki-laki." Taehyung mulai merinding. "Aku juga punya kekuatan. Bahkan aku bisa saja lebih kuat darimu."

"Jangan bertele-tele, langsung ke intinya, Kook"

Jungkook tersenyum menggemaskan. Segala godaan yang ia lakukan pada Taehyung dilepaskan serentak, menciptakan helaan napas lega dari pacarnya yang mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin.

 _Bocah sialan, kubanting ke sofa tau rasa nanti._

"Aku bosan didominasi"

"Apa-apaan !"

* * *

"Arghhh…."

Surai berwarna perak keunguan diacak dengan kasar. Tak peduli dengan tatanan rambut –yang sebenarnya tak pernah ditata, rusak sudah seperti telah diobrak-abrik angin ribut. Pemuda itu hanya sedang sangat frustasi. Jadi oke jangan mencoba mendekat.

Helaan napas berat berkali-kali ditarik, mencoba mengurangi beban yang bagai berton-ton menumpuk dipundak maupun didada. Sebenarnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Kalau ingin tahu masalahnya sebenarnya pemuda ini sedang sangat pusing memikirkan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Kekasih imutnya.

Kekasih yang masih menjadi magnae di kelompok sepermainan mereka.

Tapi juga kekasih yang sekarang mencoba untuk men–

 _Hell!_ Membayangkan kalimat itu saja membuat Taehyung bergidik.

"Ku beri saran untuk mencukur rambutmu saja Taehyung." ucapan bernada sarkatis itu hanya Yoongi seorang yang memilikinya. Kekasih Park Jimin. Teman kecil Taehyung.

Tepukan hangat mendarat disalah satu pundak, "Jeon Jungkook lagi Tae? Oh _come on!_ Biarkan dia mendapatkan keinginannya saja." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada tak berdosa dari mulut berdosa seorang Park Jimin yang sekarang telah duduk disampingnya dengan cengiran –demi Tuhan itu menjijikkan.

Sebuah delikan dilayangkan dari kawan karib dari sejak mereka bisa mencoba berjalan tanpa bantuan para _eomma._ Yang benar saja Park-sialan-bantet-masokis-Jimin itu? Minta dihajar, eh?

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menuruti keinginan Jungkook, sial." Dan dengan itu Taehyung kembali mengacak rambut yang Yoongi benar-benar ingin mencukurnya.

Jimin terkekeh pelan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arah Yoongi yang dibalas dengan ekspresi ingin muntah dari sang kekasih.

"Kalau kau tak ingin menurutinya, buat Jungkook menurutimu." saran Yoongi yang mendapat tatapan lelah dari sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung berdengus pelan, "Aku harus melakukan apalagi _hyung_? Bahkan aku sudah memintanya dengan baik-baik dan sekotak pudding agar dia menghentikan keinginan konyolnya itu."

"Sekotak pudding? Kotak apa?" tanya Jimin curiga.

"Um.. kau tahu? Kotak karton yang berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh?"

"Sepuluh meter?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Sepuluh sentimeter bodoh." jawab Yoongi mengabaikan Taehyung yang mangap mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

Semua tahu –mungkin Jimin tidak karena mereka sama, bahwa Kim Taehyung terlalu idiot untuk mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan sang kekasih. Dia jenius tapi itu hanya satu dibanding seribu dari dua puluh satu kehidupan Taehyung. Dia lebih sering bodoh cenderung idiot dan absurd. Sungguh.

Jimin memutar mata malas, sahabatnya ini tolol dan tidak tertolong lagi menurutnya, "Tae, mati saja kau!"

Taehyung nyengir. Bibirnya membentuk _rectangle_ mirip slah satu anggota _boyband_ EXO, Byun Baekhyun.

Mungkin mereka masih ada _blood relation_.

Oke abaikan!

"Kalian kan tahu, aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik di keuanganku," Taehyung berdecak sebal. Kesal juga lama-lama harus menyuap Jungkook dengan ini-itu padahal dia juga sedang krisis. Dikira beli pudding gratis begitu?

Yoongi menggeleng-gelangkan kepala. Kasihan sebenarnya dengan Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Bukannya tidak mau membantu. Tapi bagaimana ya? Mereka kan sudah sama-sama dewasa –meskipun keinginan Jungkook seratus persen kekanakan, tapi yah.. pokoknya itu urusan mereka.

Lagi-lagi tepukan hangat mendarat di pundak kiri Taehyung, itu Jimin lagi. Dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Seolah Taehyung sedang mengalami cobaan paling berat dalam hidup.

Jimin benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu Taetae," tersenyum menjijikkan "Fighting!" katanya lagi sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya kemudian meninju ke udara.

Percayalah kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Yoongi mau menjadi kekasih Park _pabbo_ itu maka pertanyaan itu sudah hampir tigaribudelapanratusduapuluh kali mengganggu Yoongi.

Jadi tolong jangan tanyakan, oke?

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Ikut mengepalkan salah satu tangan dan meninju udara mengikuti sahabat bodohnya. Lalu berteriak Fighting dengan begitu keras.

Sudah kukatakan mereka sama. Sama-sama menjijikkan.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Pura-pura tak mengenal dua orang gila disampingnya ini. Malu, sialan!

Dan saat itulah netra Yoongi tak sengaja melihat sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan seorang _hyung_ lagi. Itu Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Seokjin.

Sikut Yoongi bekerja diam-diam untuk memberi tahu orang gila disampingnya ini bahwa kekasihnya sedang mendekat. Oh lihatlah wajah Jungkook tampak masam. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seokjin yang tersenyum lebar kearah mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Pinggang Taehyung yang menjadi sasaran Yoongi sedikit ngilu. Namun apalah pentingnya pinggang yang ngilu dibanding Jungkook yang terlihat sebal mendekat padamu. Terlihat dipaksa Seokjin sepertinya. Lihat saja tangan Seokjin yang merangkul Jungkook dengan erat.

"Hai teman-teman!" sapa Seokjin kalem.

"Hai Jin _hyung."_ Itu Jimin yang menjawab. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menggumam. Taehyung masih memandang Jungkook tanpa berkedip.

Tatapan macam itu? Ini di kantin bodoh!

"Oh hai Kook-ah!" tangan Jimin melambai pada Jungkook yang tidak ditanggapi oleh si pemilik nama. Jimin cemberut.

Demi Tuhan, Yoongi dapat melihat aliran listrik dari sepasang mata Taehyung dan mata Jungkook yang beradu. Tolonglah itu berlebihan. Sekarang harusnya Jimin yang bertanya kenapa dia mau berpacaran dengan orang berlebihan macam Yoongi.

Karena Jimin mencintai Yoongi, tentu saja! Apalagi?

Jin yang melihat perang dingin antara mata Taehyung dan mata Jungkook mencoba untuk menghentikan dengan berdehem pelan sambil mempererat rangkulannya pada bahu Jungkook.

"Kookie kau mengabaikan Jimin." katanya pelan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jimin yang mendapatkan cengiran bodoh dari Jimin.

Jungkook lelah juga. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hai, _hyung._ "

Tidak biasanya acara makan mereka berlangsung dalam keadaan sunyi. Biasanya, Taehyung punya acara sendiri dengan Jungkook atau Jimin untuk membahas hal-hal sepele yang anehnya mereka anggap lucu dan berakhir menjadi topik perbincangan, meski kadang tidak berbobot. Dan Yoongi yang selalu melayangkan telapaknya pada dua makhluk konyol yang seusia itu.

Dan sekarang apa ? Taehyung dan Jungkook diam sambil mengunyah makanannya masing-masing. Serius, Taehyung itu bukan orang yang tahan untuk diam lama-lama, catatan paling lama saja tiga menit. Jimin selaku rekan Taehyung mencoba mencari topik untuk dibahas. Yah, paling tidak waktu mereka harus diisi dengan obrolan ringan, bukan ikut serta dalam perang dingin Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Wah, langitnya cerah ya." Jimin tebar senyum pada seluruh khalayak yang duduk dihadapan meja yang juga ditempatinya.

"Basi." itu Jungkook.

"Tidak penting." itu gula tercintanya.

"Iya." itu Taehyung.

"Apaan sih?" dan itu balasan dari Seokjin.

 _Sialan_

Nah, nasib Jimin memang tidak pernah jauh dari penindasan seperti ini. Niatnya mencairkan suasana malah mendapat respon tak sedap. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya yang ia junjung setinggi menara Namsan.

"Hhhh…" Yoongi kemudian yang turun tangan, mungkin ikut jengah merasakan hawa dingin menguar diantara tubuhnya akibat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk mengapitnya.

"Jangan seperti ini, sialan!"

Seluruh atensi jatuh pada Yoongi yang kini menatap pasangan termuda secara bergantian. Jungkook yang pertama bergerak untuk melepas sumpitnya yang sudah berisi _jjajangmyeon_ untuk disuapkan ke mulutnya, lalu membalas tatapan pemuda seputih tulang itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Bukan aku yang mulai. Kau harus tanya pada orang disebelahmu _hyung_."

Poni Taehyung berkibar cepat bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang ia putar otomatis kearah kekasihnya disamping Yoongi. Matanya memicing tak terima sedangkan giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang siap mencuat ke permukaan.

"Aku kau bilang ?! Katakan siapa yang mulai ingin menjadi dewasa dan mencoba mendom− _ck, shit !_ "

Sekali lagi, Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya dalam kuasa Jungkook-nya yang semanis kelinci. Dia paham jika Jungkook mencoba dewasa, tapi tidak dengan perubahan status dominasi diantara hubungan mereka. Dilihat dari sisi manapun memang Jungkook yang lebih pantas untuk jadi yang didominasi. _Pertama_ wajahnya manis, _kedua_ kelakuannya polos dan imut, _ketiga_ baunya seperti bayi, _keempat_ Jungkook masih suka merengek, _kelima_ Jungkook itu manis, _keenam_ Jungkook itu manis dan _ketujuh_ Jungkook itu manis.

Lihat! Ada tujuh alasan kenapa Jungkook lebih pantas didominasi.

Ah, harusnya ia beberkan alasan-alasan demikian pada pacarnya itu.

"Apa salahnya ?! Aku juga punya hak dalam hubungan ini !"

 _Brakk_

Jimin menggulirkan matanya kebawah meja dan menemukan potongan udang gorengnya terjatuh beberapa dibawah sana. Ingin rasanya mulutnya mengumpat pada Seokjin yang baru saja menggebrak meja mereka− yang menyebabkan udang gorengnya jatuh sia-sia− untuk menenangkan perdebatan dua pasangan kekanakan yang kini masih perang dingin. Tapi siapapun tak akan punya daya melawan jika Seokjin sudah melampaui batas emosinya, dan sekarang adalah contohnya.

"Kalian berdua, bicarakan ini baik-baik. Tidak dengan otot ataupun kepala yang panas, tapi duduk berdua dan bicarakan semuanya pelan-pelan."

Dua objek utama kembali berdiam, membiarkan Seokjin dalam emosinya melubangi kepala mereka yang telah panas. Jungkook yang pertama pamit dengan alasan kuliah akan dimulai, meninggalkan makanannya yang hanya berkurang seperempat dari sebelumnya. Tidak peduli dengan bagaimana perutnya akan meraung hingga nanti siang karena hanya terisi dengan beberapa suap mie bersaus kedelai. Jungkook tidak peduli, sekalipun ia pingsan karena kelaparan, jika itu akan membuat Taehyung menurutinya maka ia akan jalani.

Sementara Taehyung hanya memandang kosong punggung kekasihnya yang mulai mengecil dalam jarak pandangnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang kentara dalam hatinya melihat bagaimana Jungkook merasa kecewa atas keputusannya. Tapi Jungkook juga harus tau bagaimana dirinya juga tidak suka dihadapkan dalam keadaan yang terjungkir seperti itu. Adalah Jungkook yang selalu berdiri teguh mempertahankan pernyataannya sampai akhir, terlahir dalam sifat keras kepala yang mendarah daging. Sedangkan Taehyung-lah yang berdiri dalam pihak pengalah bagi kekasihnya yang mutlak.

Tapi kali ini, Taehyung yang akan mendorong Jungkook dari posisi keras kepalanya untuk berdiri pada sisi yang menuruti.

* * *

Pukul empat sore dimana kelas terakhir baru saja selesai. Jungkook berdiri terpojok dalam sudut gedung kampus yang sepi. Napasnya masih tercekat dengan mata yang membola, merasakan tangan kurus mencengkeram bahunya pada tembok dibelakangnya yang dingin.

Kim Taehyung dihadapannya, menembak matanya dengan tatapan tajam mengerikan sarat akan emosi. Kemudian menciumnya kasar sambil mencuri pasokan oksigen dalam kantung paru-parunya. Tidak, Jungkook tidak akan kalah.

Sekuat tenaga Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung hingga pacarnya itu terjungkal. Bibirnya menyeringai sombong untuk menunjukkan seberapa kuatnya dirinya sekarang. Mendiskriminasi Taehyung yang katanya cuma seonggok tulang dan kulit yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku juga laki-laki." katanya sambil membusung dada.

Langkah kaki Jungkook dibawa maju mendekati Taehyung yang masih tidak bergeming. Kemudian menarik lengan kurusnya dalam satu hentakan kuat untuk pertama kali, berubah memojokkan pacarnya pada tembok yang sama. Mata Jungkook berpusat pada satu titik fokus, permata sewarna eboni dalam bentuk mata milik Taehyung. Kemudian bergulir cepat menuju bibir Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka karena menggeram tertahan.

Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Taehyung dalam sapuan yang lembut, "Terima saja, aku bisa kok menanganimu."

Pelan-pelan kepalanya semakin mendekat kearah Taehyung yang matanya masih berkilat menyeramkan. Bibirnya disamakan dalam tinggi yang sama dengan bibir Taehyung, kemudian berbisik didepannya dengan suara rendah.

 _"_ _Trick or treat,_ Taehyung _ie_ ?"

Taehyung menyeringai tampan. Dia memang konyol dan idiot kadang-kadang. Tapi kalau situasi sudah berubah menjadi genting dan serius begini lupakan tingkah konyol Taehyung. Dia bisa saja berubah jadi _psychopath_ kalau dia mau. "Kau benar-benar Jeon!"

Kemudian yang dirasakan Jungkook adalah pening yang mendera kepalanya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Taehyung membenturkan dahi mereka dengan kekuatan yang tak disangka-sangka. Membuat Jungkook mengerang tertahan dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada pundak taehyung. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

Taehyung juga kesakitan sebenarnya. Tapi karena _image_ nya adalah pendominasi dia hanya akan menahan dan tetap tampil biasa –tampan– didepan Jungkooknya.

Dalam hati Taehyung mengutuk perbuatannya tadi. Membuat Jungkook kesakitan adalah pilihan terakhir Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook adalah kesayangannya. Orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Tapi kalau tidak begini, kekasihnya itu tak akan berhenti.

" _Hyung_! Ini sakit tahu?" Jungkook mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil masih mengusap dahinya yang mungkin sekarang memerah. Tingkah menggemaskan begini mau jadi pendominasi? Taehyung bergidik lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihatnya, tangannya terulur ikut mengusap dahi Jungkook yang pasti benar-benar sakit, "Hei Kookie, aku dengar ada kafe baru di dekat kampus yang baru buka dan disana ada menu es krim dengan ukuran jumbo,"

Mata Jungkook yang memerah menahan sakit menatap Taehyung. Hilang sudah semua sikap sok dewasa dan pendominasinya tadi melihat tatapan teduh Taehyung sekarang. Tatapan yang sarat akan perlindungan. Tatapan yang bisa menguatkannya dalam masalah apapun dan tatapan yang membuat Jungkook jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Taehyung berkali-kali.

Bibir merah Jungkook yang mulanya mencebik kemudian tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang manis itu.

"Oke. Kau yang traktir _hyung._ "

Taehyung mendadak menyesal.

* * *

"Kookie es krimnya tidak akan ku makan. Pelan-pelan saja, oke?"

Ucapan Taehyung bagai angin lalu. Dia diabaikan. Dikacangin. Oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang mulai menikmati dunia berduanya dengan se _cup_ es krim ukuran jumbo. Menyedihkan bukan?

Hela napas Taehyung, yang sabar.

Taehyung hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya saat tiba-tiba ada sendok dengan penuh es krim disodorkan kearahnya. " _Hyung_ mau?" tawar Jungkook dengan senyum super imut miliknya. Kalau bukan di tempat umum begini Taehyung tidak akan segan untuk menerjang Jungkook.

"Makan saja sayang, aku kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan es krim itu,"

"Cih! Klise." Dan sesendok es krim itu masuk kedalam mulut Jungkook. Disusul dengan satu sendok lagi dan satu sendok lainnya. Hingga _cup_ yang mulanya berisi penuh es krim itu tak bersisa.

Taehyung pun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook makan dengan lahapnya. Kadar keimutannya bertambah duaratustigapuluhenam kali jika Jungkook memakan makanan kesukaanya itu. Dan Taehyung bahagia melihatnya.

"…maaf,"

Jungkook mencebik kesal. Kekasih didepannya ini melamun sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Benar kata Yoongi _hyung,_ kalau Taehyung itu gila.

"Tae _hyung!"_ intonasi suara Jungkook meninggi, ditambah dengan geplakan pelan di dahi Taehyung. Sukses kok. Taehyung meringis kesakitan. Dahinya 'kan tadi habis beradu dengan dahi Jungkkok.

"Sakit sayangku," Taehyung mengaduh dan kemudian dia yang ganti mengusap-usap dahinya. Jungkook tak peduli. Salah sendiri melamun sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Pasti pikiran Taehyung sedang kotor.

Jungkook jadi malas 'kan kalau sikap idiot Taehyung kembali begini. Dia mau bilang apa tadi?

" _Hyung,_ aku minta maaf," ucapnya seraya menatap Taehyung. Sedangkan yang ditatap langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan di dahinya. Sudah dua tahun ia pacaran dengan Jungkook dan Jungkook dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu akan sangat jarang mengucapkan maaf secara terang-terangan begini.

"Aku– permintaanku memang kekanakan _hyung._ Aku tahu _hyung_ selalu mencoba untuk melindungiku, _hyung_ yang selalu mengawasi dan menjagaku, _hyung_ yang bisa dijadikan sandaran saat aku lelah, _hyung_ yang dapat diandalkan dan bisa dijadikan panutan –kecuali mesumnya– dan _hyung_ yang selalu saja bersikap dewasa saat aku meminta hal-hal yang bersifat kekanakan." Jungkook mengatakan dengan satu tarikan napas. Hampir saja Taehyung tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas ucapan Jungkook yang seperti kereta api itu.

Tapi kemudian _namja_ dengan surai _lilac_ itu tersenyum. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi Taehyung tahu diri untuk tidak menghancurkan suasana dan membuat kekasih imutnya itu marah atau lebih parah menendang bokongnya.

"Kookie kau tahu kenapa aku bersikeras untuk menjadi pendominasi?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan, dan itu membuat Taehyung agaknya lebih lega karena ia setidaknya tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sekarang bisa diajak untuk lebih berkompromi.

" _Hyung_ ingin selalu melindungiku, mengawasi, menjagaku, menjadi sandaran untukku." Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan lebih tenang sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi yang kecepatannya menyamai kereta duaratus kilometre per jam itu.

Tangan Taehyung mengusap sisa es krim di ujung bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri, "Dan agar aku bisa diatas meskipun aku tidak masalah jika _dibawah_ dengan kau yang _bergerak diatasku_." Kata Taehyung sambil menyeringai.

Rusak sudah suasana romantis diantara mereka karena ucapan mesum Taehyung. Jungkook langsung memukulkan sendok besi yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyendok es krim ke kepala kotor milik Taehyung. Sekali mesum memang mesum. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kookie, itu lengket!" Taehyung mengusap rambutnya, "Lihat, rambutku jadi ber-es krim begini."

Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Warna rambutmu memang seperti es krim _hyung,_ meskipun lebih mirip permen kapas."

Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya.

* * *

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih hidup seperti biasanya, canda tawa tiap hari, tidur bersama, ciuman mesra. Dan sebagaimana keadaan mereka diawal, Taehyung masih mendapatkan status dominannya atas Jungkook. Sekalipun perkara seperti kemarin pernah mengganggu hubungan mereka, untung saja Jungkook mau memahami dan mengalah padanya, meskipun ini tidak biasa sebenarnya.

Jungkook itu memang orang yang mudah disuap dengan yang manis-manis, tapi tidak jika keputusannya telah bulat. Biasanya hasil akhirnya hanyalah Taehyung yang mengikuti kemauan pacarnya yang punya kehendak tetap dan keras kepala. Kemudian menerima Jungkook mau tunduk padanya seperti ini itu termasuk hal yang harus Taehyung respon dengan sikap terpukau berlebih. Atau mungkin seseorang bisa saja terlibat dalam konflik batin Jungkook yang ingin mendominasinya. Seseorang harus ditraktir atas hal ini.

Tapi untuk mentraktir seseorang itu, nampaknya dirinya memang harus menunda atau bahkan meminjam uang padanya rekannya. Pacarnya itu punya hobi makan, dan itu berarti buruk untuk dompetnya yang mengempes. Jungkook suka merengek untuk mendapat satu _cup_ besar es krim ataupun sekotak _pizza_ yang sudah-cukup-mampu menggerus keuangannya yang makin menipis di akhir bulan. Jika sudah begini maka jurus andalannya hanya merayu pacarnya untuk mengganti makanan yang diinginkannya dengan yang lebih murah, _odeng_ misalnya. Dan sekarang seperti itulah yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Tapi Jungkook yang kini tidak biasa benar-benar sudah menjadi orang yang sulit ditebak.

"Aku tau kau sebenarnya membenciku, _hyung."_ anak itu berujar lesu dalam perjalanan pulang malam itu.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook hari ini punya keinginan kuat ingin makan _pizza_ dengan _topping_ daging asap dan sosis yang banyak diatasnya. Tapi saat Taehyung malah merayunya dan membelokkan langkah mereka berdua pada kedai _odeng_ , bibirnya secara otomatis mengerucut kesal. Iya, ini Jeon Jungkook dengan segala tingkah kekanakannya. Imbas satu-satunya adalah Taehyung yang menjadi objek kekesalan pacarnya yang sedang merajuk.

Ditengah acara pulang mereka yang ditemani dengan se- _cup odeng_ , Taehyung sudah siap sebenarnya untuk menerima segala makian dari pacarnya, tapi yang ada malah bocah itu berdumel tak jelas seperti sekarang. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa mengernyit dalam untuk memahami kalimat Jungkook.

Sebentar, apa lagi sebenarnya masalah yang mau dibahas bocah itu sekarang. Status _seme_ dan _uke_ yang mereka perdebatkan tempo hari lalu saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Sebenarnya itu efek Taehyung yang suka menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sih.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sayang." tukasnya sambil membuang _cup odeng_ yang telah kosong.

Taehyung mencekal lengan Jungkook yang mulai berisi. Oh, dia tidak berharap itu adalah otot _biceps_ yang sempurna. Harusnya ia mulai ke _gym_ sekarang untuk membentuk otot _biceps_ dan otot perut sempurna supaya bisa dibanggakan pacarnya, 'kan senang rasanya jika suatu saat nanti pacarnya itu membanggakannya pada teman-temannya dengan pujian yang berlebih untuk dirinya. Misalnya seperti, _"Pacarku sangat hebat diranjang, lihat saja otot-ototnya yang sempurna itu."._ Oh sialan, imajinasi Taehyung itu memang tidak jauh dari hal dewasa.

"Katakan saja, _hyung_ sebenarnya lelah 'kan pacaran denganku?" bola matanya memandang sendu dalam siraman cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, sayang. Kau ini kenapa lagi sih?" desis Taehyung frustasi.

Yang lebih muda kemudian menarik paksa lengannya dalam satu tarikan kuat, sangat tidak sadar itu malah semakin menaikkan emosi pacarnya. Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin masuk dalam pelukan Taehyung karena angin malam begini malah membuatnya bergidik kedinginan. Tapi emosinya yang labil memaksanya berdiri dengan benar diatas egonya yang membumbung tinggi. Sesuatu harus diungkapkan disini.

Bibir Jungkook mulai mencebik, kemudian wajahnya membuat ekspresi kesal yang lucu, sampai-sampai Taehyung lupa kalau mereka sedang dalam perbincangan yang serius.

" _Hyung_ mulai jarang membelikan makanan untukku, lalu saat aku minta dibelikan _hyung_ malah menggantinya dengan _odeng_ atau _ddeokbokki._ "

Astaga, nampaknya otak Jungkook itu tidak ikut bertambah umur ya.

Detik berikutnya, seperti keinginan Jungkook yang lalu. Tubuhnya terseret pada tubuh kurus pacarnya yang sewangi Seokjin. Eh, maksudnya Taehyung itu memakai _merk_ parfum yang sama dengan punya Seokjin. Kemudian lengan Taehyung bergerak melingkari bahu dan pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat untuk semakin mengikis jarak yang tercipta.

Jungkook bisa merasakan hidung pacarnya yang mancung menyentuh puncak kepalanya, menghirup wangi rambutnya disana dalam satu tarikan panjang. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri ikut terbawa suasana dengan semakin menyamankan posisi kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Taehyung. Ia membutuhkan ini, pelukan Taehyung itu ibarat _charger_ pribadinya ketika semua tugas dan masalah menumpuk diatas pundaknya sampai membuatnya emosinya tak menentu. Kemudian tak ada kata, tak ada penolakan, hanya pria yang lebih tua menyenandungkan sebuah lagu bertempo lambat sebagai _backsound_ dalam adegan romantis mereka sekarang.

Tapi lama-lama Jungkook pegal juga.

" _Hyung_ katakan sesuatu, aku capek berdiri terus."

Pemuda didepannya terkekeh sebentar sambil mengusak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook."

Dalam kecepatan cahaya tubuh Jungkook keluar dari pelukan nyaman pacarnya yang sedang main-main. Itu bukan jawaban yang sedang diinginkannya.

" _Ck,_ bukan itu. Mana jawaban untuk kalimatku tadi?"

Jungkook mencebik sebelum kembali masuk dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ya ampun, pemuda ini _modus_ sekali sih. Pelukannya bahkan makin rapat dari yang tadi.

"Besok lusa", jemari Taehyung menekan belakang kepala Jungkook pada bahunya. "Besok lusa akan kubelikan makanan-makanan yang tidak sempat kubelikan kemarin. Kau ingin _pizza,_ sekotak besar es krim, _cheesecake, ramyeon_ paman Jung yang di sebelah kampus, dan kue coklat kan ?"

Bibir Taehyung mengendus perpotongan leher Jungkook yang sebagiannya tertutup _hoodie,_ menimbulkan efek pening dan rona samar di pipi korban _modus_ -nya. Ini Kim Taehyung, pemuda dengan segala kekonyolannya yang akan hilang dalam sebuah adegan romantis yang ia ciptakan untuk pemuda kelinci kesayangannya. Ini Kim Taehyung yang dengan mudah mengatur jantung pacarnya untuk memompa darah semakin cepat dan membawakan kupu-kupu imajiner untuk berterbangan di dalam perut Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook serasa hilang kendali atas pijakannya saat di detik setelahnya pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya pada miliknya, ciuman lembut yang membuat kewarasannya hilang sekejap.

Jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung itu semudah ini.

" _H-hyung−"_ Jungkook mencoba melepas tautan mereka, takut bila adegan layak sensor bagi anak dibawah umur ini akan disaksikan oleh orang lain.

Pemuda yang lebih tua mengusap bibirnya sebelum benar-benar melepas ciuman lembutnya yang seperti kapas. Kemudian tersenyum manis pada pacarnya yang sedang mengatur degup jantungnya sendiri, manis sekali. Jungkook itu memang mudah gugup dengan aksi-aksi seperti ini.

"Uang bulananku akan dikirim paling tidak besok lusa, atau mungkin bisa lebih dari itu. Jadi tahan sebentar keinginan makanmu karena aku benar-benar tak punya cukup uang di dompetku, apa itu oke?" ujarnya kemudian.

Dan Jungkook melongo.

"Jadi karena kau sedang krisis?" Jungkook benar-benar tak bisa untuk tidak bertanya padahal jawabannya sudah jelas.

Taehyung tidak mau menjawabnya tapi malah mencubit pipinya yang berisi dengan gemas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sih, _hyung._ Kalau aku tahu ini alasannya aku juga tidak akan minta dibelikan olehmu."

Sekarang hawa-hawa romantis mereka hilang entah kemana yang digantikan oleh aura keruh dari pemuda yang bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jungkook tak enak hati rasanya meminta dibelikan ini-itu jika kondisi keuangan pacarnya sedang krisis begini. Beda lagi dengan Taehyung, 'kan gengsi rasanya kalau jujur sedang tidak ada dana untuk membelikan makanan-makanan kesukaan pacarnya itu. Ibaratnya, Taehyung sudah tidak mampu menafkahi pendamping hidupnya, iya 'kan ?.

Kalau sudah begini, rasanya Jungkook ingin sekali-kali menghukum Taehyung. Sekalipun sebenarnya yang salah lebih banyak adalah dirinya sendiri, tapi biar saja sih, pacarnya itu harus dibiasakan untuk jujur padanya. Mereka itu pacaran, bukan berteman, jadi tidak boleh ada rahasia-rahasia yang tidak penting begini.

" _Ne hyung..."_

Kepala Taehyung terangkat untuk menangkap Jungkook dalam pandangannya. Ia bisa merasakan Jungkook menyeringai samar, mengerikan tapi lebih terlihat seperti sedang main-main.

"Bulan-bulan yang lalu kau juga jarang membelikan aku kue, dan aku sangat menyayangkan hal itu."

Gelagat aneh Jungkook kembali dengan sentuhan jemari Jungkook pada pundaknya, menari-nari sebentar disana sebelum menciptakan jalur yang abstrak untuk mencapai pipi Taehyung yang kurus. Punggung tangannya mengelusnya pelan untuk beradu dalam halus kulit keduanya yang berbeda. Sedangkan tangan satunya menahan lengan atas Taehyung agar tubuhnya tetap dalam jangkauannya.

"Tidakkah ini terlihat seperti kau tidak mampu mengurusku, _hyung_?" Jungkook melafalkannya dalam raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"K-Kookie, sayang−", balas Taehyung panik.

"Karena kau yang dominan, sudah jadi kewajibanmu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku 'kan. Dan sekarang, kau gagal _hyung._ "

Taehyung tak bisa menerima ini, mereka sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Jungkook bahkan sudah setuju jika yang dominan dari mereka adalah Taehyung. Dan kenapa masalah begini dibawa-bawa lagi?!.

"Wow wow, tunggu sayangku", Taehyung mengarahkan kedua telapaknya dihadapan Jungkook, menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan kalimat ambigu-nya sejenak. "Ini hal yang sudah _clear_ kemarin, dan seingatku kau setuju menjadi pihak yang didominasi. Aku benar?"

Jungkook mengangguk santai.

"Iya, aku memang setuju tentang hal itu. Tapi _hyung_ , soal memenuhi kebutuhan..." dengan sangat santai dan dagu terangkat, langkah Jungkook dibawa mundur menjauh dari Taehyung.

"...aku menjamin tidak akan ada kejadian begini jika itu adalah aku–maksudku, jika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk jadi yang dominan."

Gelak tawa kemudian memenuhi jalanan sepi, itu Jungkook, yang meninggalkan kekasihnya dibawah lampu jalan dalam wajah melongo-nya yang konyol dengan tawa panjang yang menggemaskan. Jadi, status dominan dan didominasi sekarang bergantung pada 'siapa yang paling bisa memenuhi kebutuhan pasangannya'? Jungkook serius juga ya kalau bercanda.

Sedangkan pemuda satunya yang masih berdiam diri menatap pacarnya yang semakin menjauh mendekati apartemen mereka. Otaknya memproses sekali lagi kalimat Jungkooknya, 'kebutuhan' katanya. Iya, 'kebutuhan', Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung berjongkok untuk membenarkan ikatan tali sepatunya yang melonggar, rencananya dia akan lari menyusul kelincinya yang nakal. Tentu saja kelinci yang tidak menurut harus dihukum 'kan. Kedua bahunya diputar kedepan dan kebelakang beberapa kali sebagai pemanasan ringan.

Dan Kim Taehyung siap berlari− _untuk menghukum kelincinya_.

"Aku juga tak kalah mampu memenuhi _kebutuhan_ -mu, Kookie sayang. Akan kutunjukkan nanti bagaimana sebenarnya yak dimaksud _memenuhi kebutuhan_ itu!"

Nah, sudah dibilang, pikiran Taehyung itu terlalu jauh dari hal normal dan sangat dekat dengan hal kotor. Namanya juga Taehyung.

"JEON JUNGKOOK PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU KARENA AKU TIDAK BERMAIN LEMBUT!"

~Finite~

Notes :

 _Hahahaha…_ _Finally! This is the first time we can make your summary become fiction hei_ _ **Chandelight!**_ _Kkk…_

 _We should give big thanks for_ _ **Hopekies**_ _who always support us to write this fanfiction! Really! She is our inspiration hahaha…_

Dan jika banyak yg bingung atau alurnya aneh, percayalah yang menulis ini dua orang yg tak berdiskusi tentang plot, kita hanya bermodalkan summary, _so….._

 _Enjoy it!_

 _Regard,_

 _wulancho137 and Chandelight_


End file.
